


Attack: SOUL

by almightydino



Series: ATTACK [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightydino/pseuds/almightydino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attack é uma série de fanfics de minha autoria, criada com base no universo mutante criado por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem à Marvel Entertainment/Comics e á FOX Films. História criada com o intuito de divertir, sem fins lucrativos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attack: SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> Attack é uma série de fanfics de minha autoria, criada com base no universo mutante criado por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem à Marvel Entertainment/Comics e á FOX Films. História criada com o intuito de divertir, sem fins lucrativos.

O homem retirou o capacete com calma, pousando-o sobre a superfície lisa à sua frente. Suspirando, apertou um dos vários botões no braço da cadeira e sentiu a mesma se movendo para o lado; a porta atrás de si se abriu enquanto ele se movia e ele se viu de frente para um homem alto que o encarava de braços cruzados.

– O que quer aqui?

– Seus alunos me disseram que você está se comunicando com uma jovem mutante— Está virando um pervertido depois de todos esses anos, Charles?

– É claro que eles tinham que falar com você sobre isso... – Charles murmurou – E não, eu não estou fazendo seja lá o que você pensa que estou fazendo.

– E então?

– A garota é uma telepata nível Omega. Muito esperta para a idade, por sinal. Ela chegou a mim antes mesmo de eu chegar a ela com o cerebro.

Magneto se virou para encarar o outro, que havia parado perto da porta que levava até o cerebro.

– Acho que já entendi o que está acontecendo com você.

Xavier levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro na mesma intensidade que ele lhe encarava. Era frustrante saber que ele estava ali em sua frente, mas que ele não conseguiria sentir sua mente ou até mesmo lê-la, como fazia há muitos anos atrás. Doía-lhe saber que sua amizade com Erik nunca mais seria a mesma; não depois dele ter adotado o nome Magneto e ter se tornado um dos mutantes terroristas contra quem lutava. Mesmo agora, quando o outro jurava ter mudado— ter entendido o lado de Charles e ter decidido se juntar a ele— Xavier não conseguia confiar nele com a mesma convicção de antes.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Erik?

– Está vendo nessa garota a oportunidade de fazer diferente— fazer o certo e evitar uma catástrofe. – Ele disse andando até o mesmo. – Quer ajudar essa garota, tão poderosa quanto eu e você, por que não conseguiu fazer isso com Jean, e isso resultou num problema tão grande quanto o estado catatônico em que ela se encontrava quando você a viu pela primeira vez. – Charles fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Você não faz ideia do que está falando, Erik.

– Então vai me dizer que estou errado? Diga-me velho amigo, com todas as letras— em alto e bom som: eu estou errado? – O outro não lhe respondeu, preferindo apertar um dos botões no braço da cadeira para movimentá-la para frente. Erik poderia tê-lo parado, mas não o fez; ele sabia que estava certo e Charles sabia disso também. – Você não mudou nada, velho amigo.

Suspirou enquanto observava o outro virar o corredor, não deixando de notar o cenho franzido do outro enquanto o fazia. _Preciso conversar com Summers sobre isso... Se ele continuar assim..._ Pensou enquanto andava na mesma direção do amigo.


End file.
